17 Września 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Domisie - Podwórko pełne przygód; program dla dzieci 08:55 Gdzie rosną poziomki?; film dokumentalny 10:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - Dorota Rabczewska; cykl reportaży 10:40 Plebania - odc. 1335; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5675 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5675); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar - . 3 (Madagaskar) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2460; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Kobieta, wino i śmiech - Irenie Kwiatkowskiej w 100. rocznicę urodzin; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5676 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5676); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2461; teleturniej muzyczny 17:45 Klan - odc. 2322 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 70 - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka MISJA W KOSMOSIE odc. 2; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Willa Szczęścia - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:05 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Uwolnić motyla; film dokumentalny 23:05 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 3 (The Tudors II, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008) 00:05 Lalka - odc. 3/9 - Wielkopańskie zabawy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Uwolnić motyla; film dokumentalny 03:00 Notacje - Józefa Hennelowa. Moje Wilno - mój tygodnik; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 11; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 12; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 36; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (91); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 780 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Drugie życie (Out of the wreckage: plane crash survivors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 55 "Wirtualni przyjaciele" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 11/58 (Castle ep. 11 - Deep in death); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/70; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 928; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 665 21:40 Kocham cię Polsko - Wielka Gra 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Życie przed oczami (in Bloom (Life Before Her Eyes)); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Ostatni dyktator w Europie (Europe's last dictatore); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 01:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:35 Życie przed oczami (in Bloom (Life Before Her Eyes)); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:25 Cios w plecy. 17 września 1939 r.; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2004) 23:55 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny 00:57 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 01:10 Infoexpress 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:04 Pogoda Info 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:17 Info Dziennik 02:56 Pogoda Info 03:05 Głos Mediów - odc. 50; magazyn 03:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:01 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny 04:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 05:06 Teleplotki 05:31 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (33) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (41) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (3) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (11) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (11) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (11) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (286) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (14) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (72) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1544) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (204) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (445) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (313) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1545) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (196) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF, Francja/USA 2006 22.10 Co kryje prawda - thriller, USA 2000 00.50 Układy 3 (38) - serial kryminalny 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (62) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (122) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (628) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 8 (14) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (82) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (986) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (987) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (123) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (83) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1631) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (952) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (3/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Mentalista 3 (11) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Bez śladu 7 (19) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (692) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 132, Meksyk 2009 6:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:20 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - odc. 6, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2009-2010 8:25 Komisarz Rex - odc. 1, Niemcy, Austria 1995 9:25 Eva Luna - odc. 109, USA, Wenezuela 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 74, USA 2007 11:25 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 4, serial animowany, Francja 1983 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 13:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny 16:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 181, serial przygodowy, USA 1998-1999 17:00 Ukryta miłość - odc. 19, Meksyk 2012 18:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 2, Niemcy, Austria 1995 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 67, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską - odc. 2, Polska 2012 22:00 Na granicy śmierci - odc. 1, serial dokumentalny, USA 2008 23:00 Dobry, Zły i Zakręcony - western komediowy, Korea Południowa 2008 1:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:45 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 8:45 Dekoratornia - magazyn 9:10 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 10, Meksyk 2011 10:10 Komisarz Rex 8 - odc. 5, serial kryminalny, Austria, Niemcy 2002 11:10 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 8, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 12:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 38, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 13:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 17:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 17:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 18:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 54, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986 18:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 54, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 19:00 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 11, Meksyk 2011 20:00 Operacja Delta Force 5 - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 22:00 Włatcy móch - Piersza Komunja - odc. 5, Polska 2006 22:30 Włatcy móch - Andżelika - odc. 6, Polska 2006 23:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 39, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 0:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - odc. 5, reality show, Polska 2011 1:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show, Polska 2007 1:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:20 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2007 2:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix San Marino - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie MotoGP 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie Moto3 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie Moto2 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin - SPR Lublin 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin - SPR Lublin 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka nożna - Liga ukraińska 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka nożna - Liga ukraińska 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - RKC Waalwijk 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - RKC Waalwijk 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Zwolle 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Zwolle 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Tauron Stal Mielec - Orlen Wisła Płock 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Tauron Stal Mielec - Orlen Wisła Płock 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 0:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Maleo Reggae Rockers & goście; koncert 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 3; magazyn 07:25 Karino - odc. 13* - Cena sukcesu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 33/34; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 649 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA - Rockeffeler (69) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 66* - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Filip Bajon; magazyn 14:25 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Samolot; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 519* Dezintegracja i emerytura 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:35 Eurowiadomości 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 33/34; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA - Rockeffeler (69) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 3; magazyn 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ślimaki na zakręcie; serial dokumentalny 18:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 649 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 12 - W krainie Bo - Bo 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - taczała (70) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (3); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 33/34; serial TVP 01:15 Karino - odc. 13* - Cena sukcesu; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 12 - W krainie Bo - Bo 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 649; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (3); magazyn TVP Kultura 08:15 Uczennica; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981) 09:25 Oczy uroczne; film TVP 10:15 Tadeusz Borowski 1922 - 1951 - 2003; film dokumentalny 11:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Jarema Stępowski; film dokumentalny 11:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Młynarski czyli trzy elementy /cz. 2/; program artystyczny 12:40 Uczennica; film TVP 13:50 W górę rzucony kamień (Feldobott kö); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry (1969) 15:25 Syzyfowe prace; film fabularny 17:20 Meduzy (Meduzot); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2007) 18:55 Portrety - Maria; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2011) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja, Polska (1979) 23:05 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 15; widowisko kameralne 23:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 23:50 Videogalerie odc. 52; magazyn kulturalny 00:50 To tylko rock and roll? - Nienawidzę rock'n rolla (Muniek Staszczyk i T. Love); film dokumentalny 01:40 To tylko rock and roll? - T. Love - 10 lat. Koncert jubileuszowy; koncert 02:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 03:00 Panorama kina światowego - Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel); dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja, Polska (1979) 05:40 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 15; widowisko kameralne 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.09.1989 08:05 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Biebrzański smak (81) 08:40 Spór o historię - 17.09.1939 Czy inwazja sowiecka była zaskoczeniem?; debata 09:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 2 - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975) 10:15 60 lat TVP - Studio Gama - Muzyka Małego Ekranu 10:45 60 lat TVP - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 3; cykl reportaży 11:10 60 lat TVP - Zaproszenie - Dzwony, fajki, Szwejk i gospel 11:40 17 września - portret jednego dnia...; reportaż 12:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Kutrzeba cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne 13:10 Cafe Historia - odc. 16 - "Ameryka odsłania Katyń"; program publicystyczny 13:30 Ferdydurke (30 door key (tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991) 15:05 Życiorysy - Ambasador Portu; cykl dokumentalny 15:25 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - .; cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Katyń 16:30 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków - odc. 3 Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown soldier); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:00 Trzecia granica - odc. 3 - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975) 18:00 Powtórka z życia - 17 września 1939 18:15 Ex Libris - 97; magazyn 18:35 Flesz historii - odc. 96; cykl reportaży 18:50 Powstańcy - Dzień 48 18:59 Komunikaty Wojenne (23); felieton 19:05 Kalendarium historyczne - A zaczęło się wszystko na Kresach...; film dokumentalny 20:00 Cios w plecy 21:00 Cynga - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992) 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.09.1989 23:40 Dziwny jest ten świat - Wojenny Pamiętnik cz. 2; reportaż 00:20 Zabić reportera 00:50 60 lat TVP - Studio Gama - Muzyka Małego Ekranu 01:30 60 lat TVP - 19 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '81. Mikrofon i ekran. Koncert finałowy /1/ 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 6:40 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 83 7:10 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 84 7:45 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 85 8:15 Telezakupy 8:35 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 9:40 Na dobre i na złe Odcinek: 10 10:40 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni Odcinek: 11 11:35 Telezakupy 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 9 12:50 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 10 13:45 M jak miłość Odcinek: 463 14:45 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 15:55 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 86 16:25 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 2 16:55 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 11 17:55 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 12 18:50 Na dobre i na złe Odcinek: 11 19:55 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 3 21:00 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 13 21:50 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 14 22:50 Komisarz Alex Odcinek: 15 23:45 Czas honoru Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 5 0:35 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 89 1:25 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 90 2:10 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni Odcinek: 11 3:00 Przerwa techniczna TVP Sport 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Sportowa niedziela 09:15 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1/2 (4) - Stal Gorzów - Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Rajd Koszyc 11:50 Mój najcennniejszy medal - Marian Sypniewski 12:10 Gala Olimpijska PKOl 13:55 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Rzeszów 14:30 Kolarstwo szosowe - Mistrzostwa Świata - Holandia (wyścig drużynowy mężczyzn) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Holandia (wyścig drużynowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012) 15:45 Siatkówka kobiet - Memoriał Agaty Mróz - Olszewskiej (4) - Tauron Dąbrowa Górnicza - Dynamo Moskwa 17:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Memoriał Małgorzaty Dydek: Bl Gdynia - Horizont Mińsk 20:15 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 20:40 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 21:20 Gala Olimpijska PKOl 22:25 Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego, Krynica - Zdrój; relacja 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:25 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu. - txt. str. 777; magazyn 00:15 Mój najcennniejszy medal - Ryszard Szurkowski 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 07:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 10; serial TVP 08:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (65) Walia - "Przez góry"; magazyn kulinarny 09:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 09:55 Galeria - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 69 - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Paradoks - odc. 1 Czat - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2012) 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (65) Walia - "Przez góry"; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (66) Walia - "Nie tylko zamki"; magazyn kulinarny 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:25 Tancerze - odc. 26 Wyciagnąć wnioski; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 18:30 Rezydencja - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 69 - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (64) Walia - "Celtowie, węgiel i morze"; magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Ranczo - odc. 29 - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:50 Ranczo - odc. 30 - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:45 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13 - Nieznani sprawcy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:35 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13 - Paszport - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:30 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 2 06:00 Żony ze Stepford 07:55 Wybór Zofii 10:25 Terri 12:15 Ucieczka w kajdanach 13:50 Tacy sami, choć różni 15:35 Żony ze Stepford 17:30 Wybór Zofii 20:00 Kandahar 21:45 Ostatnie namaszczenie Joego Maya 23:30 Głowa do wycierania 01:00 Nie widząc zła 02:30 Kandahar 04:15 Armando 04:30 Treme (11) TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie dziesięć funtów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Osobliwości 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Osobliwości 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Osobliwości 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza Das Erste HD 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Musikantenstadl 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:50 Großstadtrevier 19:45 Wissen vor 8 - Zukunft 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Letters to Juliet 21:50 Exclusiv im Ersten 22:20 Tagesthemen 22:48 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:50 die story 23:35 Geschichte im Ersten 00:20 Nachtmagazin 00:40 Tatort 02:13 Tagesschau 02:15 Letters to Juliet 03:50 Exclusiv im Ersten 04:20 Deutschlandbilder 04:43 Tagesschau 04:45 die story ZDF HD 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Heute 09:05 Volle Kanne 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 11:15 SOKO Wismar 12:00 Heute 12:10 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 Heute 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Die Pyramide 17:00 Heute 17:10 Hallo Deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO 5113 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 WISO 20:15 Der Doc und die Hexe - Nebenwirkungen 21:00 Frontal 21 21:45 Heute Journal und Wetter 22:15 The Interpreter 00:15 heute nacht 00:30 Neandertal ČT1 HD 05:59 Studio 6 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Letohrátky (52/52) 09:25 Okouzlená 11:00 Kluci v akci 11:25 168 hodin 12:00 Zprávy ve 12 12:20 BBV, Předpověď počasí 12:30 Sama doma 14:00 Banánové rybičky 14:30 Televarieté 16:05 Cestománie: Argentina - Chile - Drsnou Patagonií 16:30 AZ-kvíz 17:00 Uvolněte se, prosím 17:45 Černé ovce 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 Můžeme dál? 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:50 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:59 Šťastných deset 20:00 Zdivočelá země IV (3/13) 21:00 Na cestě po Viktorii 21:25 Reportéři ČT 22:05 Tělo jako důkaz (3/13) 22:50 Na stopě 23:15 MI5 IV (10/10) 00:05 Toulavá kamera 00:35 Po stopách 00:50 Kaskadér 01:20 Sváteční slovo evangelického faráře Miloše Rejchrta 01:25 Z metropole 01:50 AZ-kvíz 02:20 Banánové rybičky 02:50 Po stopách hvězd 03:15 Hodinový manžel 03:40 Tak neváhej a toč! 04:00 Dispečer (1/9) 05:10 Všechnopárty ČT2 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Panorama 09:00 Televizní klub neslyšících 09:30 O penězích a lidech 09:40 Ze ZOO do ZOO 10:05 Provence 11:00 Postřehy odjinud 11:05 Zázračné studánky 11:30 František Kupka 12:05 Náš venkov 12:20 Křesťanský magazín 12:45 Uchem jehly 13:15 Plný signál 14:10 Československý filmový týdeník 1962 (903/2379) 14:25 Neznámí hrdinové 14:50 Kronika III. říše (3/4) 15:45 Pyramidy? (4/5) 16:30 Ushuaia (15/26) 17:00 Planeta YÓ 18:20 Kouzelná školka 18:45 Strašidla na Kulíkově 18:55 Phineas a Ferb II (19/39) 19:25 Příběhy Alfreda Hitchcocka (47/80) 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Kronika III. říše (4/4) 20:55 Velký, větší, největší 21:50 Ledová bouře 23:40 Mighty Boosh III (5/6) 00:10 Politické kruhy 01:55 The Ecstasy of Saint Theresa 02:45 Na stojáka 03:15 Q 03:40 Babylon 04:05 V zajetí železné opony 04:20 Pod pokličkou 04:40 Posezení s Janem Burianem 05:20 Hranice bez hranic (2/16) 05:45 Stop Pierwyj kanał 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.05 Dzień dobry. Kanał 09.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 09.20 Zakup testowy 09.50 Żyj wspaniałym życiem ! 12+ 10.55 Modne zdanie 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 12.20 Serce Maryi. Krovi 16 + 13.20 Czas na obiad! Pokaz kulinarny 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.25 Rozumiem. Przebaczaj 12+ 15.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 15.15 Podczas gdy wszyscy w domu 15.50 Furtseva. Historyczny biograf. seria 12+ 16.55 Magia kraju 18,00 WIECZORNE WIADOMOŚCI 18.50 Weźmy ślub! Reality show 16+ 19,50 Niech mówią. Talk show z A. Malakhovem 16+ 21.00 CZAS 21.30 Mój jedyny grzech. Seria 16+ 22.30 Wieczór Urgant. Talk show 16+ 23.00 Przed wylotem. Seria 12+ 00.00 NOWE WIADOMOŚCI 00.20 Bez świadków. Seria 16+ 00.50 Missing. Detek. seria 16+ 01.40 Kokon. Fantasy. komedia. (w przerwie - AKTUALNOŚCI) 03.55 Detroit 1-8-7. Crim. seria 16+ Rossija 1 05.00 Poranek Rosji 05.07 VESTI-Voronezh 05.35 VESTI-Voronezh 06.07 VESTI -Woroneż 06.35 VESTI-Voronezh 07.07 VESTI-Voronezh 07.35 VESTI-Voronezh 08.07 VESTI-Voronezh 08.35 VESTI-Voronezh 09.00 1000 drobiazgów. Talk show 09.45 Najważniejsze. Talk show 10.30 Kulagin i partnerzy 12+ 11.00 VESTI 11.30 VESTI-Voronezh 11.50 Sekrety śledztwa. Detek. seria 12+ 12,50 Kocham, nie mogę! Talk Show 12+ 13,50 VESTI. Obowiązek 14.00 Vesti 14.50 Euphrosyne. Taiga miłość. Seria 15.45 Mała Krew. Seria 16.45 Vesti. Obowiązek 17.00 Vesti 17.30 Vesti-Voronezh 17.50 Bez śladu. Seria 12+ 19.40 Vesti-Voronezh 20.00 Vesti 20.30 Dobranoc, dzieci! 20.40 Na żywo. Talk show 12+ 21.30 Zemsky lekarz. Życie jest nowe. Seria 12+ 00.20 Miasto. Humor program 01.15 Dziewczynki. Humor program 16+ 01.55 VESTI + 02.20 Siedzący cel. Crim. Dramat 16+ 04.20 Miasto. Digest Humor Program